1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a keypad assembly for inputting key information.
2. Background of the Invention
Mobile terminals now provide many additional services beside the basic call service. For example, user's can now access the Internet, play games, watch videos, listen to music, capture images and videos, record audio files, etc. Mobile terminals also now provide broadcasting programs such that user can watch television shows, sporting programs, videos etc.
In addition, the mobile terminal generally is small in size and thus uses a graphical user interface (GUI) to allow the user to search through different menu options provided on the terminal. Many users also consider their mobile terminal to be a personal necessity and also one that reflects their personality. Thus, there is an increasing demand to purchase mobile terminals that are slim and small in size. However, as the mobile terminal is becoming smaller and slimmer, the user interface is becoming more and more difficult to operate.